Bulletproof 3 Sharp
by Leslie Emm
Summary: Not a full crossover - just a couple of chapters of NCIS with mainly a CSI:NY storyline. Follows on from Unlikely Suspect - which introduces characters I'm using here. Again, mainly Flack. It's not Flack x Gibbs. Third in bulletproof series.
1. Prologue

**Sharp**

This is the sequel to Unlikely Suspect. The prologue starts directly after the last chapter, but the story itself is set a month or so later. Essentially it's not really an NCIS crossover – only a few chapters, but well I needed Gibbs! I hope you enjoy...

Prologue

"So" Don stood and stretched "You wanna er, do something tonight?"

Kate grinned slightly, turning her head on one side "Depends what ya got in mind Batman"

He leaned over, kissing her on the cheek as his hands pulled her closer "You ever seen what a super hero wears under his cape?" he whispered in her ear.

She laughed "What girl can resist an offer like that?"

"Beer? Pizza? Film?" he pulled back but kept a light hold on her.

"Sounds good" she said "Your place? I've not even unpacked yet"

He nodded. They'd enjoyed the afternoon, watching Mac play with the band, his friends were warm and welcoming, even Lindsay, though Danny had grumbled that she'd cost him $50. It had been a good day, they finally appeared to have taken that step.

…...

"Aw c'mon Flack" she teased, it was pretty pointless holding it above her head, he was a good 4 or so inches taller than her, but she tried anyway "Let me see!"

He made a grab for his wallet. What on earth had possessed him to invite her for beer and pizza was beyond him right now, he thought as he tried again, but she was too quick. Of all the photo's he hated, his driving licence was the worst, ever. As luck would have it, as he paid for the pizza, she saw the picture briefly when he opened his wallet, and as soon as she'd laid the box down she'd taken him by surprise and grabbed it. He was in the process of trying to grab it back.

"Just give it here" he said making a grab and catching her wrist, he grabbed the other one, pulling her towards him slowly "Now whatcha gonna do?" he smirked.

"What you gonna do?" she smirked back "You only got two hands Flack, and they're both holding my wrists"

"I'll think of something" he said, not breaking eye contact at all, he was thinking of something, and it had nothing to do with a wallet either. He transferred both of her wrists into one of his hands, gripping tightly and backing her towards the sofa.

"Ow!" she squeaked "Flack my wrist!"

He dropped them immediately, he felt awful that he'd forgotten she was recently out of plaster. Before he could compute what was happening she grabbed his shirt, sliding a leg along his shin and knocked him off balance. He sprawled onto the sofa. She pinned him, grinning.

"I can't believe ya fell for that" she said, laughing.

"Maybe" he said lightly, smug written all over his face "But I've got a great view"

She lost the edge the second she followed his gaze down her top, he flipped her. Dropping her onto the floor between the couch and coffee table, scooping the wallet as she dropped it. He pushed himself back to his feet, grinning.

"Pizza?" he held a hand out to her, she brushed it away, standing back up herself.

"Get the beer open" she replied.

…...

"You want ice cream?" he asked, offering up a tub of Ben and Jerry's.

"You have ice cream?" she said, sarcastic amazement on her face.

"I even" he said, delving into a drawer "Have spoons" he held them up, triumphant.

"Careful" she said as he sat next to her, handing her a spoon "You're starting to seem house trained"

He pressed the TV remote and the picture unfroze, the film credits were just starting. She frowned at the screen and then turned to him, taking a spoon of ice cream.

"You said it wasn't scary" she huffed, trying to ignore that he was sitting closer than necessarily was warranted for sharing a tub of ice cream.

"It's not" he grinned.

"It's a horror!" she argued back.

"Yeah" he shrugged "But it's not scary"

"No wonder you're single again" she muttered as she went to take more ice cream.

"What was that?" he asked, his face close to hers, he had her wrist again, stopping her spoon mid delve.

"Nothin'" she said coolly.

"Somethin' about me bein' single again?" he pushed.

"Why ask if you know?" she challenged.

He held eye contact, he was well aware of the effect that a gaze from his eyes could have.

"Don't you turn them 'fuck me' eyes on me Flack" she said, beer and proximity making her brave.

"Fuck me eyes?!" he laughed, but looked away, dropping her wrist "I've been told I have nice eyes, pretty eyes, even sexy eyes, but that's a new one"

"Well they are" she blustered slightly, not _again_, she thought, _I'm gonna need dental work if I keep sticking my foot in my mouth like this!_

He shrugged "Maybe they're tellin' the truth"

"Humph" she said, slightly laughing.

"Shut up" he ordered "The film's starting.

…...

The spoon hovered midway to her mouth, she sensed from the music that a scary bit was coming up, choking was not considered sexy, she thought.

"Boo!" the spoon flew, depositing ice cream down her shirt.

"Flack!" she yelled, hitting him with one hand "You're a low down bastard!"

He just laughed louder, half fending her off with a free arm "Hey calm down!" he managed to get out.

"You're such a shit head" she moaned as she attempted to scoop the ice cream back onto the spoon.

"It _was_ funny" he was still laughing.

"Hilarious" she rolled her eyes "Now I have to go home looking like some kind of idiot who can't even eat properly!"

He hit pause "I'll get you a clean shirt"

She followed him to the bedroom door, he rifled through a drawer, holding up a t-shirt. The caption read 'I'm with stupid' with an arrow pointing left.

"Remember this?" he asked.

"Oh you're so un funny" she told him. The last time she'd seen that t-shirt was when they had worked together as rookies and he'd worn it to parade one morning as a dare, she had been standing to his left. She grabbed the t-shirt as he walked back towards her.

"You better get changed" he said, a strange look on his face "Looks like that ice cream is pretty cold"

She involuntarily looked down, though she didn't really need to, looking back up she thought that it was one smug grin too many for one night and she pushed him.

He stepped back, the edge of the bed catching him and he went, putting his arms out to save himself as he landed flat on his back. He frowned as she laughed, and made to get up, wincing and putting a hand to his back.

"You alright?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"My back" he groaned, not moving.

_Oh shit_ she thought, _what a great night this is turning out to be, we've done nothing but assault each other!_

She leaned over, dropping the t-shirt, holding out her hand "Here"

He took her hand, and suddenly she was on top of him, then in a whirl of covers and ceiling, he was straddled across her with her arms pinned above her head. His face was close to hers.

"I can't believe you fell for that" he whispered her words back at her.

_This_ he thought suddenly_ this is what I don't want again, this feeling. Only that I do._

And then as he kissed her there was no thought, no coherent thought anyway. As clothes were shed, nothing except how alive he felt mattered. There were no words, and he didn't _want_ to think, in case he bottled out, and right now he wanted to go through with this and to hell with regrets. Muffled sighs and the slide of skin on skin filled the room.

…...

"You want some coffee?" she stirred as someone whispered in her ear, and then kissed her neck.

"Mmmm-hmmmm" she mumbled, unwilling to open her eyes, then it hit, where she was and with who. She opened her eyes, looking into his. She could handle this smug grin.

"A shower would be good" she said.

"Help yourself" he got out the bed and stretched, raising his eyebrows as he caught her looking "To the shower I meant, but hey, if you're thinking about somethin' else..."

"Make coffee" she said, she was _definitely_ thinking about something else, but she needed a shower.

He chuckled as he pulled a pair of sweat pants on, deliberately avoiding the inevitable analysis of what he'd done last night.

It was certainly good, she reflected as she showered. Sniffing various half empty shower gel bottles before choosing the one that smelled less masculine. Probably not a turn on.

Unexpectedly good, she thought. Frantic, and rushed at times, but definitely good, not good, great, amazing, she smiled to herself. Quite what happened from here she didn't know. She'd realised that she'd wanted to do this a while ago, not exactly sure when, but she'd felt it creep up on her. The sexual tension had been almost as good as the sex itself, she hoped that it wasn't one of those situations where once two people had been to bed together, especially as explosive as they had been, the tension was gone. She wanted to do _that_ again, several times.

He stood watching the coffee drip into the pot, he wanted to just enjoy the morning, maybe the afternoon and evening too, but his doubts would not leave. He had no issues with the fact that it'd been the best sex he'd had for ages, a long time, and he wanted more, he just didn't know if he could _handle_ more. He already cared about Kate, as a friend, an old friend, and the minute she grabbed his wallet last night he realised that his feelings had shifted permanently, but he'd pushed it away, gone with the moment, or moments. His phone shook him out of his thoughts, Danny. _Gee does the guy have a radar?_ He thought.

"This better be good on my day off Messer" he answered.

"Did I wake you?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm making coffee, but for work purposes, I'm outta state, or the country, or dead, until Monday" he said.

"Visiting the folks?" he heard Danny's smile in his tone as he eyed Kate coming out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, she'd finger combed her hair. She sat on the stool at the bench, taking the cup of coffee he silently offered.

"Not quite" he turned away to pour his own coffee, grinning to himself.

"Anyway, we still gonna catch that game tonight? I got a weekend night pass from the girls" Danny asked.

"Sure" he said "Sounds good, who's drivin'?"

"You can" Danny said "You get to get drunk when you like, I have to stick to a timetable"

"Ok" Don laughed at him "I'll pick you up at six" he snapped the phone shut, looking at Kate.

"Fast mover" she commented.

"Danny's my faithful Saturday night date" he said back.

"I thought you said the rumours weren't true" she teased, putting her cup down as he advanced across the small space of the kitchen.

"Oh I think you know they're not" he put an arm each side of her "Or do I need to prove it again?"

"I'm hungry" she smiled sweetly "You can prove it all you like after breakfast"

"Then you better get dressed" he warned quietly, a hand sliding up her thigh "Because if I get out the shower and you're still in that towel, I won't be responsible for my actions"

…...

"Hey Bo?" Kate tapped on his door lightly "You got a sec?"

"Sure" he waved her in from across a pile of paperwork, he looked up, grimacing "Sifting through the potentials, there's a lot of applications"

Kate controlled the inner wobble, the potentials were the officers from regular NYPD who had applied for ESU, they had two vacancies, one after losing Jones, and one after losing the man who killed him. Jones had been the closest thing to family she had on this side of the Atlantic, she was learning to put it into perspective, but not sure she was ready to have him replaced. Although she knew that two men down, they were _all_ at risk, they needed the replacements.

"Any good?" she asked.

Bo shrugged "Some, hey your friend Flack wanna change of direction?" he joked "He's a pretty good shot"

"I think he's happy being a detective" she smiled, not ready to clue him into the fact he was now more than a friend, maybe "Anyway, I came to ask you something"

"OK" he said.

"I want to do the sharp shooter training" she said, she had an idea Bo would be unhappy with it, he'd already lost two men. But she would still be on the team, the only difference being that when a sniper was needed, she'd split from them and fulfil the role. She'd need a replacement whilst training.

"Are you sure this isn't just a gut reaction?" he frowned "To Jonesey?"

"No" she was prepared for this question, Jones had been the unit sharp shooter, taking the sniper role when needed "I know it looks like that, but it _is_ something that I've always thought about"

Bo sighed "Let me think about it Kate" he said finally.

…...


	2. Chapter 1

**Sharp**

Chapter 1 

**One month later**

"Kate?" Bo leaned on her office door "I've put you forward for the sharp shooters" he said, holding a hand up before she could respond "On two conditions. One, I decide who trains you, and two you go _after_ the newbies have completed training. You will puppy walk one, Sol the other"

"Puppywalking?!" Kate sighed, she hated training new officers "Really?"

"Yes Kate really, and please, behave yourself" he warned "They start tomorrow , so in 6 weeks you'll be free to go and do your training. My terms Howard, take them or leave them"

"Do I have a choice?" she grumbled.

"No" Bo smiled at her "But you sure have an attitude!"

She listened as he walked back to his office and shut the door.

Mark Beauchamp dialled the DC number, small smile playing on his lips as he did.

"NCIS, which department please?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs please" he replied to the operator.

"Putting you through" the voice told him.

"Gibbs!" came the short answer to the ringing of his desk phone.

"Hey gunny, answering your own phones still?!" Bo said lightly.

"Well I'll be damned!" Gibbs said, his tone changing "Bo, how the hell are ya?"

"I'm good Gibbs, and you?" Bo was smiling widely now.

"Ya know how it is, quit the core and all downhill. I hear you're on some kinda SWAT team now?" Gibbs laughed.

"Yup, ESU, keeps the brain and joints from seizing up" Bo joked "Lost two men last month, does it ever get any easier?"

"Never" Gibbs confirmed "If you've had enough I always got a place on my team for you"

"Not this time" Bo said "But I do need that favour"

"Name it" Gibbs offered.

"I got a squad member here, damn good, accurate shooter, cool under pressure, wants to go sharp shooter" Bo explained.

"And you want me to train him?" Gibbs asked, the majority of their time in the core together, Gibbs had been a sniper, he was the best, and Bo knew it.

"Her" Bo corrected "Train her"

Gibbs didn't miss a beat, but then Bo never expected him to "Sure, send her down to DC"

"Thanks Gibbs, give it 6 weeks, she's puppywalking until then" Bo laughed.

"Oh, that's harsh Bo" Gibbs laughed "But they always appreciate it more the harder they have to work for it"

…...

"Come on!" Don nudged her in the ribs again with his elbow "We got 45 minutes before we have to leave, drink your coffee"

"Go away!" Kate pulled the covers further over her head "I'm sick, I'm not going"

He laughed "No you're not, you're sulking"

"I don't sulk!" she grumbled from somewhere under the duvet.

"Yeah, you do" he laughed again, attempting to peal the covers away from her head "You just don't wanna puppywalk"

"You're mean Flack!" she said, throwing the covers back "Just plain mean!"

"Good morning darling" he said, sarcasm dripping form every word "You're such a little ray of sunshine in the mornings"

"Oh shut up smart ass!" she snapped, taking a mouthful of coffee "Just because you're past the puppy walking for now doesn't mean you won't have to do it again. Ya know, when you're old and grey, _greyer_" she gave him a sideways look to check a reaction "Your supercop status will bite you right in the ass, they'll have you puppywalking every shiny new detective that walks through the door"

"Maybe" he shrugged, taking her mug "How quick can you shower?"

"What?!" she frowned "Why?!"

"I was thinking of skipping breakfast" he grinned at her, pulling the covers back further and looking her up and down "The food variety anyway"

"One track mind you got" she muttered as he lowered his head, but she was grinning back.

…...

Two hours later Flack stood at the edge of the Hudson, wishing he had a thicker coat on, the wind bit into his face and neck. Winter was on it's way to New York City he thought.

"What we got?" Mac asked from behind him.

"River cleaning crew dived down to hitch up a car on the bottom" he told Mac, turning away from the waters edge "Got more than they bargained for, two dead bodies came free with the car"

"Divers been down?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, Hawkes is down there, he just gave the all clear to bring it up, they're bringing it up now" Flack told him.

"Any ID's on the DB's or car?" Mac asked.

"Not on the bodies, nothing found on them so far" Flack consulted his notepad "Car belongs to a Sheila Graham, from Queens, only problem is, Sheila ain't available to answer our questions as she's kinda dead"

"Kinda dead?!" Mac asked with a touch of humour.

Flack laughed "Yeah, OK, very dead, 6 months dead, one son and one daughter who both live in Florida. The car's been sat outside Sheila's house for the last 6 months while they decide what to do with her estate"

"Family issues?" Mac asked.

"Well, judging by the earful I got from the son, yeah" he said ruefully.

Both men watched as the car was hoisted onto the dock, water streaming.

"Let's see what we got" Mac said, carrying his case over to where the car had come to rest.

…...


	3. Chapter 2

**Sharp**

Chapter 2

"I have cleaned a gun before" huffed Sarah Thorpe "I've been in NYPD 6 years you know"

Kate gave her a narrow look "Hmmmm" she said "But Bo is _fanatical_ about cleaning guns and counting bullets, we gotta keep the boss sweet"

"I know but..." Kate cut the new ESU officer off.

"Look" she said, straight to the point "I've been the only woman here for years, and I know how it goes. I had to work harder to prove myself to the guys, even when I made sergeant. I still train harder and work later than they do, except Bo. Bo notices when you make the effort Thorpe, don't ever forget that"

The new officer eyed Kate with a mix of admiration and suspicion. This was a man's world. As much as NYPD was a man's world still, despite all the legislation and rules to the contrary. You _could_ get ahead as a woman, but you had something to prove first. More so in an elite unit like this where women were still in very few numbers.

"Do you think I'm going to pass?" Thorpe asked quietly, taking apart the rifle again.

"If you work hard enough, listen and then work some more" Kate told her. It might be nice to have an ally in the team, a woman. To her, they were all the same out there, on a job there were no gender distinctions, and she'd had to prove herself several times over to the men before they stopped trying to automatically protect her. But she _had_ earned their trust and she knew how hard that had been. To add two new team members would have a massive impact, they would need to work hard and earn the teams trust and respect. When one of those was a woman, that would be even harder. But Kate thought maybe Sarah had the makings of a good ESU officer.

"Shall we get a coffee?" Kate suggested. She'd been a bit offhand and standoffish at first and felt a little guilty.

Thorpe looked mildly surprised "Sure"

Sarah walked through to the canteen, searching cupboards for mugs.

"Oh God not that shit" Kate laughed "There's a coffee house next door and we're not on call so we can nip in and get some decent coffee.

Sarah smiled in reply, maybe her training officer was starting to become a little less frosty.

…...

"Hey" Danny greeted Flack at his desk "You heard from Sid?"

"Yeah, no established COD?" he said "Weird"

"I know, he can only say they didn't drown, but other than that, we're waiting on the extended tox screen" Danny replied, perching on the edge of the desk "You got anywhere with the ID?"

"Nope" Flack shook his head "No hits on anything from prints, Adam got nothing from DNA and there's no-one in missing persons to fit the descriptions either"

"Lindsay and Jo are processing the clothes and Hawkes is still working on the car" Danny said "Might take a while, Sid reckons they were in the water a few days, 3 at the most"

"Well, the car wasn't reported stolen, and the family have no idea who would be in it, or when it was taken. I got guys canvassing the neighbourhood but so far, nothing" Don sat back in his chair "I kinda like cases like this"

"Really?!" Danny asked "With absolutely nothing to go on?"

"It's a challenge" Flack grinned back.

"And we all know you like a challenge" Danny laughed "Speaking of which, how _is_ Kate?"

Flack laughed again "She's good, great" he said.

"You don't have to look _quite_ so smug about it" Danny chided gently, grinning.

Flack just laughed, raising his eyebrows at Danny.

"I gotta say" Danny remarked "I didn't think you two would get this far, what a month? Six weeks?"

"About that" Flack confirmed "And why?"

"I thought you'd have killed each other by now" Danny chuckled, catching Flack's look of disbelief "AW, c'mon buddy, she's a handful, and your not exactly low maintenance are you?"

"Low maintenance?!" Don snorted "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're not" Danny told him "I wouldn't want to date you, you can be _real_ hard work sometimes"

"Good job your not my type then" Don laughed, standing up and pulling his jacket on "Now if you'll get your ass off my desk, I'm going to get some lunch"

"You eat lunch these days?" Danny asked with mock surprise.

"Only when I missed breakfast" Don replied wickedly.

"Oh go away" Danny waved him away good naturedly.

…...

Kate and Sarah sat on the steps of the ESU HQ, sipping at coffee. Kate watched the silver car pull up onto the reserved parking and the driver get out. Sarah spotted him as he walked towards them.

"Wow, is he part of the team?" she asked as he approached.

"No, he's a detective from the 12th" Kate replied, looking at Sarah out of the corner of her eye. She noted Sarah's look of appreciation and didn't quite know how it made her feel. In the past, women flirting with Flack was something they all took for granted, it just happened. He was a flirt and with his wit, women were attracted to him, he had a dangerous vibe. But this was the first time that she'd heard it since they'd, well started doing whatever it is they were doing. She felt edgy and smug at the same time, biting back the comment on the tip of her tongue about him looking better _out_ the jeans than in them.

"Hello ladies" he smiled down at them.

"Hi" Sarah stood up, offering her hand "I'm Sarah Thorpe, new ESU"

"Don Flack" he smiled as they shook hands.

"Can I help you with anything?" Sarah asked.

"Actually I'm here to see Kate" he looked down to where she still sat, trying not to allow the smirk to spread as he caught her expression.

"Oh?" Kate still didn't look at him.

"You busy?" Kate indicated to Sarah.

"Kinda" she still hadn't moved.

"Oh I was gunna buy you some lunch, but if you're too busy..."

Kate looked at him, she'd missed breakfast too. She jumped to her feet.

"OK" she said "Sarah, you may as well get some lunch, can you tell Bo I'll be back in an hour or so please?" She knew she was taking liberties but, well, she'd earned it.

Sarah smiled slightly and went back through the doors.

"There better be food involved" she told him.

"I thought something green?" he said, one eyebrow raised.

"Green?!" she looked puzzled.

"To go with your complexion" he laughed as they walked towards his car.

"What?" she was mystified, and then the penny dropped "I'm not jealous!" she defended.

"Sure you weren't" he chuckled.

"I don't know what you mean" she slammed the car door, snapping the seatbelt on.

"OK" he laughed at her "Not jealous of a pretty girl flirting with your boyfriend. Should I be worried?"

"Boyfriend?" shock registered through her tone.

"Well" he started, not looking at her, slightly put off by her tone "Am I?"

"I don't know" she replied "Are you?"

"We seriously gonna play this game?" he sounded a little annoyed.

"What game?" she didn't know what to say, he'd taken her by surprise.

"Kate..." he warned, using a tone she'd learned from recent experience meant he was losing patience.

"OK, whatever!" she held her hand up "I suppose 6 weeks qualifies as a relationship, probably"

"Whatever? Probably? Do you _ever_ give anyone a straight answer?" he asked, humour in his voice.

She shrugged "Sometimes" she answered, giving him a sly, amused, look to see his reaction.

…...


	4. Chapter 3

**Sharp**

Chapter 3

"So what exactly _do_ we have?" Don asked Mac.

"We got two unidentified dead bodies" Mac began "That were killed by poison, put into a stolen car and pushed into the Hudson"

"And no one's missing these people? A man and a woman go missing for at least what? Four days now and no one reports them missing?" Flack frowned, re-reading his case notes "The car is a dead end. No one saw or heard anything in the neighbourhood, no one saw the car move, most didn't even realise it was gone until our guys told them"

"I don't want this on my desk unsolved Don" Mac ran his hands over his eyes, it was the early hours again and he'd been on the go over 24 hours already.

"We'll get something, I gotta a couple of leads on the son, he's got a sheet in Florida for assault, I had them fax over his details, there's something not quite right there" Flack stared at the mountain of paperwork on his desk "Hey Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Go get some sleep buddy" Flack said.

"Looks like you could do with taking your own advice" Mac replied dryly, noting the stubble on the other man's face, it was way past a 5 o'clock shadow, Mac himself had shaved again a few hours earlier.

Flack looked at his watch "In about twelve hours" he smiled "I got a whole day off, a full 24 hours"

"Lucky you" Mac smiled as he put his coat on "Just make sure you get _some_ sleep on your day off"

Flack laughed low in his throat as Mac left, a smile still on his lips.

…...

Kate pushed the door to the bull pen with her hip, taking care not to spill the coffee she held.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"What you doin' here?" Don replied, running a hand around the back of his neck.

"Driving home, saw your car" she said handing him a styrofoam cup "If your coffee's anything like ours, I figured you could use this"

He took a mouthful, his face turning from anticipated pleasure to disgust "Yuck" he said "I think that's yours, I dunno how you can drink it with all that crap in"

They traded cups "I dunno how you can drink it so bitter" she made a face.

He shrugged "Thought you were working 'normal hours' at the moment, ya know sleeping at night and stuff?"

"Until we get a shout just before I go home and Bo asks me to go, can't take the rookies yet" she yawned "So we been in the back of the truck for 6 hours and then get stood down"

"So I heard" he pointed to the police scanner on his desk "And there was me thinking you were tucked up in bed and all this time you been in the back of a truck with a loada guys" he shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Jealous?" she asked slyly.

"You bet" the bullpen was quiet so he pulled her into his lap "I'd rather be locked in the back of a truck with you than here doin' paperwork anyday"

She chuckled, resting back against him "Bo's put me forward for the sharp shooters" she said.

"Uh-huh" he replied, closing his eyes for a few moments.

"I have to go to DC for two weeks training" she continued "He's got some Navy guy to train me, says I can do the standard training and exam as soon as I get back"

"Hmmmm" he muttered.

"Should be good, a vacation in DC on the NYPD" she suspected he was falling asleep "All those hot navy guys"

"Yeah" he drawled. No reaction at all.

"Rippling muscles" she pondered "All those uniforms, I'll need something to keep me occupied when I'm not training"

"If you're trying to wind me up" he said, rubbing his stubble on the back of her neck "It's not working"

"So you _were_ listening then"

"Of course" he stretched and then stood, tipping her gently off his lap "Now go home and go to bed, stop distracting me I got work to do"

"_There's_ thanks" she said.

"Thank you for the coffee" he said, kissing her on the cheek "Now go"

"I know where I'm not wanted!" she said with mock indignation.

"I'll make it up to you" he said with a half smile "You can cook me a steak tomorrow night"

"Oh I can?!" she said, hands on hips.

"Yeah" he said "I'll bring wine, I'll be there at six" he gave her a slight shove "Now do one"

"Don't work too hard" she said over her shoulder.

…...

"You send me home and then wake me up?" Mac answered his cell phone "This better be good Don"

"The son" Flack began "Charles Graham? He's a person of interest"

"Go on" Mac sat up.

"Well aside from the assault rap, his wife is missing, which he failed to report to the police down there" Don said "When talking to the neighbours the detective on the case discovered she hasn't been seen for several weeks, in fact, apart from a couple of days after they returned from attempting to settle his mothers affairs here in New York, the wife hasn't been seen since"

"Interesting" Mac said.

"I got them to send her DNA profile to the lab, it should be there waiting for you as we speak, and at the moment the guy's being questioned. Apparently they have a rocky relationship" Don finished.

"Are you thinking that the wife is one of those bodies?" Mac asked.

"Would sure explain a few things" Don remarked, hearing beeps and the clicking of keys in the background "You didn't go home did you?"

"I got a couple of hours on the couch" Mac said "I got the file, I'll call you when I've run it against Jane Doe"

"Don't bother" Don replied "I'll come over, I was headed home anyway"

…...

"So?" Flack stood in the doorway of the lab, Mac sat at a bench, studying a screen.

"Jane Doe is Susan Graham" Mac said without looking up.

"Right" Flack flipped his phone open.

"Wait" Mac said, looking at him for the first time "If the husband killed her, we got no evidence yet, we got nothing, the water washed away most of the trace"

"So we get Florida to arrest him and ship him up here" Flack said shortly, he could arrange that and grab some sleep while they brought Graham up, before coming back in – _on his day off - _ and questioning the guy. He hoped he could still make his steak too.

"Get them to do a death notice" Mac said, slightly patronising "And ask him to come up and do a formal ID, if we arrest him down there and it turns out the murder didn't happen here, a lawyer will have a field day with it in court"

"Right" Don continued to dial the number, requesting that his colleagues in Florida informed Graham of his wife's demise and then got him to agree to a formal ID in New York.

"I'm gonna take off, they're gonna bring him up for the ID" Don yawned "They'll call me when he arrives and I'll come back in"

He'd been at odds with Mac before, a couple of times, he knew this wasn't the same, they were both tired and stressed, and both trying to nurture new relationships at the same time as being dedicated police officers, it took it's toll.

"Thanks Don" Mac said in a flat tone, he thought he might go home and catch some sleep himself.

…...

Kate blinked in the gloom, the noise was getting insistent. She recognised it.

"Don" she nudged him "Your phone"

He stirred but didn't wake, he must be exhausted because he usually woke as soon as it rang.

"Don!" she said louder shaking him.

"Huh?!" he sat up and then hearing his phone groaned, groping on the nightstand he found it and flipped it open "Flack" he croaked.

"It's Ryan" the caller said "Graham wants to talk to you"

"OK" Don replied "Why?"

"Says it's to do with his wife" the officer answered. Don's brain sprung to life, he had questioned Charles Graham earlier and the guy had been less than helpful, taking a swing at Mac had seen him not checking into a hotel after identifying his wife's body, but staying at the courtesy of NYPD for the night.

"I'm on my way" he snapped the phone shut.

"Why do people want to confess to murder in the middle of the night?!" he grumbled, throwing the covers back and swinging his legs out of bed "You mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Sure" she yawned, making to get up.

"Stay there" he all but ordered "I'll be back and I want you right there when I am" he stomped off to the bathroom. She lay sleepily, listening to the shower, her _boyfriend _in _her_ shower, and smiled. Even if it was 3am and he'd crashed on the sofa about 30 seconds after finishing his steak, she liked that he was here.

He dressed quickly in the bedroom, taking a look at her before he left.

"You called me Don" he said as he put his shoes on.

"That _is_ your name right?" she said with a cheeky smile "Or is that the other one?"

"Funny" he said placing his badge around his neck "I meant you usually call me Flack, or Batman, I like it"

"I don't _always_ call you that" she said with a raised eyebrow as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Hmmm" he said, straightening again "We'll try that theory later"

…...


	5. Chapter 4

**Sharp**

A/N  **Thanks to my reviewer and to anyone reading this :) Guests today are Maroon 5 and Katy Perry :) who along with the casts of NCIS and CSI:NY do not belong to me, unfortunately.**

Chapter 4

"So" Flack leaned on the table with both hands, an aggressive stance he used at times "You get me outta bed and over here to tell me your wife was having an affair?!"

"I'm telling you that's who you should be looking at" Charles Graham replied.

"But with no name, no description,right?" Flack stood up, folding his arms over his chest.

"Go through her stuff, I..." Graham faltered "I can't"

"Your wife wasn't alone when we found her" Flack said "She was with someone, any idea who that could be?"

"I already told you, no" Graham balled his fists "She was having an affair, and I'm pretty sure he was from New York. How long you gonna keep me here?"

"Maybe until you stop lyin' to me?" Flack sat down, he could size a suspect up in seconds, and he knew his constant movement was getting to Graham.

"I'm not lying!" Graham protested "My wife was having an affair, I think it started when one or both of us were back and forth to New York when my mom was ill and then when she died. We didn't always come together, she came on her own a few times"

"Evidently not _completely_ alone" Flack stood again, a sneer across his face.

"Look, that's all I got, now I'll take the rap on the knuckles for having a go at the other guy, but if you wanna talk about this more, I think I need a lawyer" Graham said.

"Uh-huh" Flack said quietly, trying not to lose his cool "Well I'll see how far Detective Taylor wants to take it, personally, I'd be going for assault and threatening behaviour towards a police officer, but then he's nicer than me. That could keep you tied up for, let me see, if I don't disturb the ADA too early, at least until Monday, maybe even Tuesday if they're really busy"

"You do what you gotta do man" Graham said.

…...

Two hours later and it was getting round to breakfast time again, Don figured he wouldn't be getting back to Kate any time soon, he'd given up on sleep now anyway, it was starting to become a memory. He looked at Mac over his desk.

"I don't get this guy" Don folded his arms, frowning at Mac "I just dunno, he says the wife started an affair here in New York, that she was back and forth. He denied knowing who with. We find the wife, with an unidentified male, dead at the bottom of the Hudson, it's gotta be him right?"

"The husband is our most likely suspect, but unless we find something quick..." Mac started.

"He's gonna high tail it back to Florida" Don finished.

"We _do_ have some good news though" Mac said "Jo and Lindsay managed to recover some dirt from the victim's clothes, consistent with being dragged, the dirt matches dirt they lifted from the river banks, it's not definite proof but we know that those bodies were at least put into that car at the side of the Hudson and then pushed in, makes it more likely they were killed there too"

"Hmmm" Flack scratched his head "Good place to meet for an affair I'm thinkin'" he wondered "Maybe _she_ took the mother's car, she had access to the keys and it wasn't hot wired. They met, got murdered and pushed in?"

"But the evidence says that they were dragged along the river bank, why kill someone in a car, get them out and put them back in? Doesn't make sense" Mac pondered "And why the need to hide in a city the size of New York, especially if you don't live here?"

"Maybe the guy was married too?" Flack suggested.

"Possibly" Mac agreed "Maybe they were already outside the car?"

Flack gave a half grin "It's kinda cold to be goin' alfresco Mac"

"Some people like a bit of adventure" Mac laughed.

"Not me" Flack shook his head "I like home comforts"

"You're gettin' old Flack" Mac laughed.

…...

"Kate?" Bo tried to get her attention, leaning closer to the exercise bike he tapped her on the shoulder "Kate!"

She jumped, pulling her earphones out "Geez Bo!" she said.

"Sorry" He didn't look it, at all "I got some news for you"

"Oh?" she said climbing off the bike.

"Your puppy just quit. What the hell you do to her?" He asked.

"Really?" Kate was genuinely puzzled "For me, I was quite nice"

Bo laughed, deciding not to wind her up "It wasn't you" he assured her "She just found out she's pregnant, can't continue"

"Wow" Kate reflected, she hadn't seen that coming, she doubted whether Sarah had either.

"So you best get your bags packed" Bo told her "Gibbs is expecting you Monday and he doesn't like being kept waiting"

"You mean I don't have to wait and puppywalk another one?" Kate said with amazement.

"By the time I re interview, and all the rest of it, and then the six weeks training on top, it'll be too long, no you go down now and you can break the new one in while you do your standard training and exam" Bo said with a smile.

"So I don't get away with it all together then?" she said, pushing her luck.

"Hey" Bo warned "You wanna go sneaking off for lunch dates with your homicide detective boyfriend, you owe me!"

"Point taken" she said "Does that mean...?" Kate knew when she was onto a winner.

"Go" Bo told her "You gotta stay today, but take the weekend, you're gonna need it, you think _I'm_ tough, wait 'till you meet Gibbs"

…...

The rest of Kate's shift passed without a call out, she checked her 'phone as she went out to her car, two missed calls from Flack. She smiled to herself, she'd call him when she got home.

Pulling out into the traffic she hit the play button on the CD, life was good, she had a great _boyfriend_, and she still couldn't believe it, she'd been given a reprieve from puppywalking and she was about to start training for something she really wanted to do.

Maroon 5 filled the car, she sang along, she identified with the words – or at least she used to, fairy tales were for books and princesses, and love songs weren't her thing. Still, smug was a good emotion to be feeling.

"I'm at a …..." she didn't see the other car, and it obviously didn't see her. She tried to correct the spin, thinking irrationally that the CD hadn't just jumped songs, it had skipped straight to the next CD in the changer. She knew what was happening as soon as the wheel caught the step up to the edge of the road, but there wasn't a lot she could do, the last thing she heard that moment was Katy Perry singing "I'm wide awake"

…...

Flack stared at the police scanner, he was pretty damned tired but he was sure he hadn't misheard. A shout had just gone out for Beauchamp to get to Mercy, one of his team had been in a car flip on the freeway, they were waiting for confirmation of identity. He tried to keep the images out of his head, he'd attended many a car wreck, and flips were not good. He swallowed, his mouth dry. Other images pushed in, blood, a chequered floor, a squad car.

"You OK buddy?"

Oh God, Flack thought, Danny, again. Lightning didn't strike twice, it just didn't. Flack pointed to the radio silently.

"We got an ID on the casualties?" a hazy voice said "We know one's ESU, the other? Were they in pursuit?" Central sounded confused.

"No" came the patrol reply "No persuit indicated, other driver is walking wounded they just got the ESU out, she's breathing..."

Flack heard no more, he was out the door and in his car, leaving Danny with his mouth open.

…...


	6. Chapter 5

**Sharp**

Chapter 5

"You're very quiet" Kate said, stretching out on the sofa.

"Oh I'm sorry" Don snapped "What would you like, swinging from the chandeliers or a musical interlude?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped back "You've been a complete ass since you showed up at the hospital!"

"Well excuse me for being worried!" he said, his voice getting louder.

"This isn't worried!" she said, her pitch also rising "It's like you're blaming _me_! I'm fine, a few bruises but that's it, my car's not so lucky, but it did it's job"

"Just forget it" he said, gritting his teeth "What pizza shall I order?"

"Oh no!" Kate swung her legs back to the floor, facing him "Spit it out Flack, because you're pissing me off"

"I'm pissing you off" he stood slowly "Right, well then I'll leave you in peace"

"Ah right" she said her voice climbing again "That's it, run off, fuckin' coward"

"I'm not staying here to listen to insults" he told her, she recognised the low tone of his voice, it was dangerous.

"Then talk to me!" she said.

"Talk?!" he exploded "You want me to talk, well how's this? I'm trying to get my head around it, how fuckin' scared I was, that I was gonna find _you_ in a pool of blood. I can't do that again Kate, I got myself out of that once, I can't again"

"Angell" she sighed.

"Yeah, no, kinda!" he threw his hands in the air "I don't know OK? I didn't even _want_ to start this, I didn't _want_ to have feelings for you, because one day this would happen, and I knew how I'd react"

"So you gonna go crawling back to your boring red head?" she yelled.

"Oh grow up Kate!" he yelled back "Taylor has nothing to do with this, this is about me, and just how screwed up I really am" he dropped into a chair.

"Less than 24 hours ago" Kate said "You were pushing to put a label on us, and now you tell me you didn't want to do anything in the first place?"

"It's not about Jess" he said quietly "It's about what happened _after_ Jess, I hated the person I became, I thought I could cope with anything, but I didn't cope. If something happened to you, I know that I'd be the same, I know that it'd be just as hard. I've always known, and that's why I didn't want to take things further with us, but I couldn't help myself. I don't wanna feel like that again, ever"

"You think it's easy for me?" she asked him "You think that every time I hear 'Officer Involved on the radio I don't worry? Each time you're late, or don't answer your phone that I don't think the next time that I see you might be on a slab?"

"I know, I know" he sighed "It's a part of dating a cop, I've said that to enough women in the past, but I just can't handle it Kate. I'm not strong enough"

"So where does this leave us? Do you wanna end this, now?" she asked.

"No" he sighed "I don't, I... I just don't know" he replied.

"Great" she said "Real informative"

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Oh, and you're sorry" she sighed "Yeah, me too"

"I just think that" he looked at her "If I react like this and we've only been dating a few weeks, what if _we_ do take it further, what if things work out? Because it'd just get worse, I'd constantly be on edge"

"Well here's the thing" she told him "I'm scared too, I'm scared of the way I feel about you, that there's something here I don't quite get yet, I'm scared that one day I'll lose you too. But you can't promise me you won't die, or walk away, I wouldn't even ask. But it doesn't stop me feeling whatever it is I do about you, so even if we quit now, I'm still gonna feel the same, at least for a while"

"Shit" he said "What a mess"

"Look" she replied "I'm going to DC Monday, for two weeks"

"You're going Monday?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah" she said shortly "It's been brought forward, but let's just see how things are when I get back?" she said.

"Two weeks?" he repeated.

"Two weeks" she confirmed.

"And what about the weekend?" he asked.

"What do you want to do?" she had just about given up, maybe it _was_ better this way, they'd barely got started and she'd miss him, but she'd get over it.

"I wanna take you to bed" he admitted quietly.

"No" she stood up "We both need to think, it'd just complicate things"

He sighed pulling his jacket on "I'll go"

She watched him leave, half of her glad that he was going, half wanting to call him back.

…...

"Do _not_ wreck my car Kate" Bo said to her as he handed the keys "I love this car, I _will_ kill you if you so much as scratch it"

"No pressure then huh?!" she said, taking the keys "I'm a good driver, that was my first accident, and it was the other guys fault"

"Hmmm" Bo said "Just behave, and make sure Gibbs gets that bottle"

"I will" she promised, getting behind the wheel, she started the engine, there was no inner reaction, she had heard that a car accident could make driving again a bit of an issue.

"You OK?" he asked, leaning on the door.

"Yeah" she said, adjusting the mirror "I just, well I don't feel any different, and maybe I should"

"It's the job Kate" he told her "You get shot at enough times and still go back out there then a car wreck that you more or less walked away from won't bother you that much"

"Maybe" she clicked the seatbelt into place, winding the window down and closing the door "I'll call when I get there"

"Be nice to Gibbs" he laughed as she drove away.

…...

"Flack!" Jo sashayed over to his desk "I got a present for _you_!"

"Oh?" he smiled at her "Something nice?"

"An ID on John Doe, Simon Lavelle, _and_ a link to our suspect and his wife" she held her arms open "Lavelle was one of the porters at the hospital where Graham's mother died"

"So Lavelle was having an affair with the wife?" Don asked.

"Yup" Jo said "A nurse at the hospital confirmed that while her mother in law was ill, she and Lavelle spent a _lot_ of time together. Now we just need to figure out who killed them"

"How did you ID him?" Flack frowned.

"There was a missing persons filed this morning, Lavelle had no family, but he missed two shifts at work, his supervisor had a spare set of keys, so they checked his place out, no sign, so he was reported missing"

Flack tapped away at his computer, it was there in his inbox, the alert. He'd missed it.

"So the husband looking good for this still?" Flack said.

"Better and better" she smiled.

…...


	7. Chapter 6

**Sharp**

Chapter 6

Kate walked into the room on the Navy Yard, it reminded her of the Bull Pen, only nicer and cleaner, and she pushed the thought in a different direction.

"Hi" Kate looked at the man who practically leapt out of his seat to greet her "I got this" he told the guard with her "Tony, Special Senior Agent Anthony DiNozzo, what can I do for you?"

He had a nice smile, she'd give him that "I'm here to see Gibbs" she said.

"Aren't they all" he sighed "He's out at the moment, he shouldn't be long"

"Ziva David" a middle eastern woman held out her hand "Are you from the NYPD?"

"Kate Howard" they shook hands "And yes"

"NYPD?" Tony frowned.

"Kate is here to receive some sniper training" Ziva told him impatiently "From _Gibbs_" she told him, seeing him open his mouth to speak "And I will be helping"

"Oh" Tony said, killer smile in place "Well perhaps I can show you around? We could grab some lunch while you wait?"

"Thanks Tony" Kate smiled "That'd be good"

Kate caught the eye rolling of Agent David and realised there was something she was maybe missing here.

…...

"Ok-oh-kay" Flack stared at Charles Graham, arms folded across his chest "So what fairytale you gonna spin me this time huh?"

"Detective I told you..." Graham started.

"Yeah yeah, you told me" Flack sounded bored "See here's the thing, my bullshit meter is goin' nuts right about now, so cut the crap and do us all a favour" He leaned on the table "Your mother was dying, you and your wife made frequent trips up to New York to visit and the settle her affairs, only your _wife_ starts an affair of her own, with Simon Lavelle who worked at the hospital" he paused eyeing Graham "Yeah, I know his name, I don't get the label Detective for nothin'. Anyway" He sat again, leaning forward on his forearms "Lavelle is giving your wife a little personal attention and somehow you find out. She comes up to New York to see him, maybe she gave you an excuse, maybe she was leaving you, that doesn't matter. What matters is you followed them, saw them in your mothers car and then killed them. What we don't know is exactly where or how, but we'll get there. See what I got here is motive, a really big ass motive, opportunity, all I need is means and I got the big three, and the DA is my new best friend"

Flack stood up, folding away the case file and tucking it under his arm, Graham just stared at him. Flack opened the door to leave, just before closing it he spoke again.

"Oh and Detective Taylor? The one you took a swing at? He's willing to drop assault in return for double murder" Flack shut the door smartly, Graham's expression didn't change.

…...

Don Flack sighed as the door knocked, he put down the can of soda and answered it.

"Hey Donnie" Samantha Flack smiled up at her brother.

"Sam!" he hugged her on impulse "How are you?"

"I'm good" she said, stepping through the door as he moved to make way for her "You?"

"Yeah, I'm good" he smiled. Of all the people he thought it might be, his sister wasn't one of them. Alarm bells sounded, old habits die hard.

"Do you want a drink or something?" he asked, opening the fridge and pulling a face "I only got soda, or coffee"

"Soda's good" she said, taking a seat on the sofa "So, how's dad?"

"He's OK" Don smiled, handing her the drink "Ridin' my ass for promotion" he laughed slightly.

"At least he's not ridin' my ass" she said quietly.

"He misses you Sam" Don told her "He won't admit it but he does, he asks me about you" he wouldn't tell Sam the conversations usually consisted of Donald Flack Sr interrogating his son about how many times he'd had to bail Sam out recently. Don Jr had been proud to answer honestly none to the question recently.

"He could call" she suggested "Or visit"

"So could you" he responded.

"To have him shut me down again?" she said "No way"

Don sighed, he hated this situation, but he understood his father, the fact that he himself had be unable to completely cut Sam off was testament to how alike elements of his temperament were to his mother.

"Can I use the bathroom?" she asked after a few moments of awkward silence, he nodded, and she left. He tried not to think of wiping his hand across the top of the cistern after she'd left – just to check.

"You hidin' a girl in here Donnie?" she asked with a smile as she emerged.

"What?" she shocked him out of his thoughts "Uh, no"

"You taken to cross dressing then?" she laughed "The bra's a nice colour, though wouldn't have thought it was the right size"

"Oh that" he said, smiling back.

"One night stand leave in a hurry?" she teased, for all she knew that he hid behind a straight up cop exterior, especially to her and her father, she also knew that he had faults, the big Flack family one being drinking when under pressure, and the men of the family were usually ladies men.

"No" he said, looking at his feet.

"OK" she shrugged, she also knew that closed look, the same one her father got that meant 'end of conversation' "Don, I need some help"

So here it is, he thought, how much this time? Or which other cop would he have to sweet talk or owe favours to for whatever she'd done now?

"What happened?" he tried to keep the resignment out of his voice.

"You know a cop called Klienman?" she asked.

"Rob Klienman?" he replied.

"Yeah I think so" she confirmed "He wants information from me"

"And?" he furrowed his brow, cop instinct fighting with big brother.

"I'm not in that world anymore" she said "I don't mix with the people he wants me to inform on now"

Don shrugged "Then tell him that"

"I have" she replied "But he says that I could again, keeps bringing up my past, says that I'll need a free pass again one of these days, and that you and dad won't always be able to cut it"

"Just don't do it" Don said, he didn't want to get involved, but Sam was here, and she needed him, and that was something he couldn't turn away from.

"He's hounding me Don" she said "Calls, texts, showing up when I leave work, I feel like I got a stalker"

"I'll talk to him" he promised, big brother winning out, he'd always wanted to help Sam, to save her, now he had the chance, and this time she wanted his help, she wouldn't throw it back in his face.

…...


	8. Chapter 7

**Sharp**

Chapter 7

"Is he always like that?" Kate asked Ziva as she started pulling her boots off to clean them, _again_ "I haven't so much as seen a firing range or a gun in the three days I been here"

"No" Ziva smiled "Sometimes he's worse. When he thinks you're ready, you'll get what you came for"

"You haven't been head slapped yet" Tony observed "When he head slaps you, you're ready"

"Just because he head slaps you regularly" Ziva told him "Doesn't mean that he'll do it to Kate"

"He does it to you" Tony replied.

"So how long you guys been working together?" Kate asked, changing the subject.

"Too long" they answered in unison, Kate laughed.

"I miss my partner" she said "He was awesome"

"Did he leave?" Ziva asked, shuffling some papers.

"No" Kate replied sadly "He died"

"Bad break" Tony said "I was on Baltimore PD before Gibbs took me on, always bad to lose another cop"

"Always bad to lose anyone" Ziva said.

Gibbs breezed out of the elevator "Saddle up" he announced.

"On your six boss!" Tony jumped up.

"Not you" he said "Ziva, Howard!" he looked at them as Kate tried to ram her boot back on.

"Now?" Kate asked, unsure.

"No, tomorrow" Gibbs said, sarcastically "Yes Now!" he strode back to the elevator.

"One step away from a head slap" Tony told her as she ran after Gibbs.

"Tony" Gibbs called from the elevator.

"Yeah Boss!" he jumped to attention.

"Come here" Tony crept over to the elevator where Gibbs waited, wincing as he received a head slap of his own "I want those reports when I get back"

"Of course boss" Tony replied, glaring at a grinning Ziva as the elevator doors closed on them.

…...

Don Flack tapped on the door of the Captain's office "Boss?"

"Come on in Flack" the older man said "Don't often see you in here"

"I got a problem" he said, closing the door "I've upset someone"

"And that bothers you?" Captain Gerrard laughed, he was well used to fielding complaints about Flack's attitude, but the guy was a good detective, didn't whine and caught the bad guys. He was also a nice guy, and could lighten a mad bull pen with a raise of his eyebrow and a sarcastic comment. It was one of the reasons Gerrard didn't berate him too much, and why he'd let his behaviour slide after the death of his partner.

"Rob Klienman" Flack sat in the offered chair "He's been trying to get information outta my sister, information she doesn't know"

"And you told him that I take it?" he asked, eyebrows raised "With your usual tact and diplomacy?"

Flack shrugged "I had a word" he admitted.

"Am I likely to have his boss on the phone?" Gerrard asked.

"I don't think so" Flack replied "But Sam, I know she's pulled some stunts, but she's good, she doesn't mix with this crowd any more and Rob Klienman is pushing her to"

"Don't get too involved in this" his boss warned "It stinks of conflict of interest and I don't wanna go down that road, if he doesn't back off, come back to me"

"Thanks" Flack stood, and then sat back down.

"Something else?" Gerrard asked.

"I got some leave owed right?" Flack asked.

"You know you do, about 5 years worth I reckon" Gerrard said dryly "Why you want some?"

"Few days, a week maybe?" he asked.

"Personal reasons?" Gerrard asked.

"Family issues, not Sam" he said.

"Your Aunt die?" Gerrard said slyly.

"Somethin' like that" Flack laughed.

"Sure, take a fortnight, wrap what you can today, hand over the rest" Gerrard waved him out.

"Thanks boss" Flack stood and opened the door, but Gerrard stopped him before he left completely.

"Just so you know" he smirked "That was your last Aunt, and I know you got no grandparents left"

Flack just smiled as he softly shut the door.

…...

Mac looked up as Don walked into his office "What can I do for you?"

"This Graham case, we got it just about sewn up right?" Don asked.

"More or less" Mac agreed "Why?"

"Don't faint" Don laughed "But I'm taking a vacation"

"You?!" Mac feigned surprise, well mostly.

"Yeah, shocker right?!" Don joked.

"You OK Don?" concern was next on Mac's face.

"Yeah, I think I am" he said "I think I wanna live a little more of my life outside the NYPD, ya know?"

"Yeah I do" Mac said "A wise man once told me that I wouldn't be on my death bed wishing I'd slapped the handcuffs on a few more times"

"Wise words" Don replied "What do you think you will be wishing for?"

"Me?" Mac thought a moment "More time, that I'd loved more, regretted less"

"Sound logic there Mac" Don said "I may use that"

"Feel free" Mac told him "And enjoy"

…...

Kate's chest heaved as she fought for breath, still chasing the heels in front of her.

"C'mon Howard!" Gibbs ordered "We got another two circuits yet!"

"Damned feds!" she muttered, he didn't even sound out of breath, Ziva looked shower fresh. While she, looked as if she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, and shoved back through it.

Gibbs dropped back next to her "Firstly Howard" he told her "You need to be sharp. Look sharp, act sharp and _be _sharp. Then you can work on being fit. You're good for a cop, but not for a marine"

Kate glared at him, it was all she had the energy to do.

"Then you gotta be focussed, that's what this is,focus. You been mad at someone, real mad?" he looked at her, she nodded "Then use it, get your head down and _focus_" he grinned and lengthened his stride, catching up to Ziva.

Mad?! She thought, yeah she was mad. At Gibbs, at Bo, for putting her through this. But it wasn't until she thought of Mathews, how they'd trusted him, as part of the team, and he's killed her partner, Jonesey, that it really kicked in. That led to thoughts of Flack, how he'd saved the guys life, and probably hers too by getting in between and stopping her killing Mathews for revenge. And then she was _real_ mad, at Flack, for starting something he couldn't finish, for making her realise what it was to possibly fall for someone, and then take it all away. Oh yeah, _that_ made her focus.

…...


	9. Chapter 8

**Sharp**

Chapter 8 

Don hugged her close, not being a particularly emotional man on the surface, he hadn't realised how much he'd missed her until he saw her.

"It's so good to see you!" Stella Bonasera stepped back.

"You too Stell" he smiled.

"How you doin'?" she asked leading him through the airport terminal "I must say, I didn't think _you'd_ be someone to visit"

"Why?" he asked "I'm your friend right?!"

"Course you are" she nudged him gently "You know you are, but Don Flack, taking a vacation? Seriously?!"

"I know" he laughed "Just need a break"

"New York will do that to you" she laughed.

"From what I hear" they stepped outside, walking towards a car park "New Orleans isn't exactly slow, how's being the boss?"

"Great" she smiled "Hard and scary, but great. I miss New York, I miss you guys, but my team are good"

"We miss you too Stel" he said as she unlocked her car.

"How's my replacement?" she asked, giving him a sideways look.

"Jo?" he thought a moment "She's good, very different, but good"

"And Mac?" Don could sense the strain in her voice.

"He's OK Stel" he assured her "He misses you, I think" he laughed at her expression "You know Mac, doesn't show a lot of emotion"

"Well, that's Mac" she replied.

"You know the Golden Star Hotel?" he asked as they set off driving.

"What?!" she looked at him "Why? You're staying with us!"

"Us?" Don quizzed.

"I've got someone for you to meet" she admitted.

"Uhhh" he teased "Can't wait"

"Behave yourself Don" Stella warned "I don't need you coming over all protective cop friend on me"

He held his hands up "I won't" he promised "I'll be good"

"He's great" she said, Don noticed her face soften.

"He in the job?" he asked.

"No" she sounded surprised herself "Michael is a doctor"

"A real doctor" Don looked sceptical "Or one of those PHD things?"

"A real one!" she admonished lightly "In a hospital"

…...

Kate looked down the scope of the rifle, it felt light in her hands, light yet cumbersome and awkward. Gibbs had already taken a shot, at some distance and hit the beer can straight through the middle. He'd talked to her throughout, talking her through a long range shot, every movement he made. This was the easy part, he told her, when suspects were dancing around with hostages close to them, that was pressure. Beer cans didn't move.

He'd lovingly handed the gun over, telling her to take a shot, so he knew what he was working with.

"Breathe" Gibbs warned her "You're not gonna get anywhere holding your breath. You gotta _feel_ it, it's not like shooting on the run, where the adrenaline does half of it for you, _follow_ the target, feel the shot"

Kate took the shot, and missed. Gibbs cuffed her around the back of the head.

"Damn I missed!" she stated.

"Ya think?!" Gibbs replied.

"I need to concentrate" she defended.

"Yeah you do" Gibbs agreed "In the middle of anything, how are you going to make a pressure shot if you can't cope under pressure?"

"With _that_ going on?!" she pointed towards Ziva and Tony having a loud argument to their left.

"Yes" he said "That and more, you gotta look down that scope and until the guy is dead, look at nothing else"

"I can do distraction" Kate sighed "But this is different"

"Right" Gibbs nodded "That's why Bo sent you to me"

…...

"So?" Stella smiled as Michael walked up the stairs to bed, leaving them to talk.

"So what?" Don frowned, he knew what she meant, he just wanted her to ask him for his opinion.

"Michael?" she said impatiently "Do you like him?"

"He has nice whiskey" Don swirled his glass, he felt relaxed and unguarded with Stella, it was good after holding himself behind walls for so long. He gave in "Yeah I do, he has my seal of approval"

"Well thanks" Stella said dryly, her expression changing "He's great"

"Does he know?" he asked queitly.

"About the rape?" Stella sighed "Yes, and everything else"

"He's a good guy, you have something here Stel" he told her, staring into his glass before draining it. She stood, refilling both their glasses.

"Who is she?" she asked, her back to him.

"Who?" he stalled for time.

"Whoever you can't get off your mind" she handed him the glass, with three inches of whiskey in it.

"Do you love her?" Stella asked, it was the question he knew was coming and didn't want to answer.

"It's heading that way" he hedged.

"You never loved anyone before Angell did you?" she asked, directness soften by tone.

"No" he admitted, swirling his whiskey in the glass "This is...different, with Kate, the same but so different"

"But scary?"

"Yeah" he sighed "With Jess it was like one day she was my hot partner, and then we were together, and I couldn't wait to see her, and when she died, I didn't know what to do. We didn't have enough" he paused "Selfishly, I didn't have enough of that, of feeling like that"

"No shame in that" she replied "We all want to be loved, do you think she feels the same? Kate?"

"I honestly don't know" he said "She's tough, real tough and hard to read. But yeah, I think she has feelings for me. This is so different to what I expected, I thought that I'd date a girl, and she'd tell me one day she loved me and we'd get married. But with Kate, it's easy, we have fun, laugh. And she makes me so mad sometimes, but I keep going back for more"

"That's love Don" she smiled.

"We've only been together a couple of months" he protested half heartedly.

"But you already knew each other" she explained "You didn't need the whole awkward lets get to know each other part, you started at the end of that. Is there a time limit on falling in love Don? Three months is right? Six? A year? If it's right, it's right"

"I gotta do something about this don't I?" he said with a sad smile.

"Only if you want to" she reassured.

"I do" he said "I've always planned my life out, this was unplanned, totally"

"The best things often are" she said with a smile.

"True" he agreed "Jess, never planned that. Getting so close with all the team, never saw that coming, even moving into homicide and working with CSI's I never expected that to be where I wanted my career to go, but I love it"

…...

Kate flipped open her cell phone, she saw the 1 missed call – 'Flack'.

"Oh" she said, turning the phone around in her hands, not knowing what to do. She nearly dropped it as it buzzed again, text message. She read it -

_I miss you_

That was it. Almost two weeks of silence and a text from him saying he missed her, what was she supposed to do with that? She shut the cell and headed for the shower.

…...


	10. Chapter 9

**Sharp**

Chapter 9

Kate stared at the blank screen in front of her, she had started to reply to Don's text a few times that morning after she'd been running with Ziva.

"Hey Howard!" Gibbs shouted "We gonna do something today? I _do_ have a job!"

"Ah sure Sir" she was grateful to Gibbs, she was unwilling to admit it, but Don had hurt her, she didn't know what he meant by his message, or even if it was just a drunk and lonely text. She'd sent a few herself before, though not to him.

"I've told you" Gibbs said "It's Gibbs, or Boss"

"Boss?" she asked.

"You never felt like joining up?" he asked her.

"I like being a cop" she said "And I like New York"

"Offers there" he told her, handing her the rifle case "Come on, lets see if you can hit somethin' today" he left her slightly embarrassed, walking away grinning.

…...

"Bye Stel" Don hugged her at the terminal, he'd only been a couple of days away but it had relaxed him. He'd enjoyed the little he'd seen of New Orleans and catching up with Stella had been good.

"Bye Don" Stella hugged him back "Remember, you're always welcome"

"Thanks" he said, picking up his bag.

"Kate too" she said with a sly smile.

"We'll see" he smiled back.

"Life's short Don" Stella told him "We of all people know that"

He held his hand up in farewell, looking forward.

…...

He arrived back to his apartment and real life, bills and messages awaited him, he flicked through the envelopes while he listened to his messages.

"Hey Donnie, it's me" Sam's voice echoed around the apartment "Call me when you get back from your dirty weekend with the owner of the bra" the answer machine clicked off.

"Hmph" he said heading for the shower "Chance'd be a fine thing"

He ignored the phone while he showered, his cell took up where the house phone left off. He picked it up, looking at the display 'Sam' flashed and he answered it.

"Hey Sam" he said.

"Don?!" she sounded scared, he was instantly alert "Donnie?!"

"Sam?!" he almost shouted "What is it? What's wrong?"

"The guys that cop wants me to inform on" she dropped her voice "They found out, they're here!"

He grabbed his keys, his shield and his gun, slamming out of the door, he was still wet from the shower, barefoot and wearing shorts and t-shirt he wore around at home, he didn't even notice "I'm on my way Sam!" he told her "Lock yourself in, call 911"

He drove fast, blue and red lights flashing, cursing other drivers as he swerved around them. Pounding up the stairs to his sisters apartment he surprised two guys in the hall, banging on Sam's door.

"Hey!" he shouted "Back off!"

"Aw this is private business man" one guy said "Fuck off"

The first man within reach found himself slammed against the wall "What did you say?" Don asked, his hand holding the man by his scruff, his other hand on his gun.

"He's a cop dude" the man pounding on the door said.

"We just want to talk to her" the guy Don had hold of changed his attitude.

"Well you're not" he said "Move"

The man pounding on the door rushed him suddenly, taking him down by the middle, Don clutched harder at his gun, trying to roll out from under him. The other man, the one he'd had subdued kicked him, pain shot through his ribs, but he fought still, managing to get a swing into the guy above him. The one who had kicked him made a run for it as sirens sounded, Don managed to keep a hold on the man on top of him, and they fought.

"The cops are coming!" the first guy said, looking a moment and then taking to his heels. Don took a few more blows from elbows and fists before managing to get the man on his front and pin him. Two uniformed officers puffed up the stairs, guns drawn. Don looked at them, holding his badge up to them.

"Detective Flack" he said through breaths "This guy was trying to break into this apartment, and now he's assaulted a police officer"

He watched as they cuffed the man, knocking on Sam's door.

"Sam?" he said "It's me"

She opened the door as far as the chain would allow, he got a glimpse of wide and terrified eyes before the door closed and she removed the chain, opening the door to let him in.

"Donnie?" she reached out to him "Are you OK?" she looked at the blood on her fingers from his face.

"I'll live" he said, tenderly touching his lip where it was bleeding. His face wasn't too bad, it was his ribs that really hurt.

She rushed through to the kitchen, handing him a bag of ice, he put it to his lip.

"What the hell is going on Sam?" he asked.

"Please don't" she said, on the verge of tears "Just don't"

"Sam" he said shortly "I just found two guys trying to get in here to do God knows what to you, and got the crap beaten outta me, and you don't want me to ask?!"

"They work for the guys that cop wants me to inform on" she said "That was a warning"

"But you don't know anything" he dropped into a chair, wincing at the pain in his ribs and side.

"I know enough" she said "For them not to risk me talking"

"Damn it Sam" he said, he knew this wasn't really a result of her recent actions, more a case of the past coming back to haunt her. He looked at her, she looked like the frightened little girl she used to be when their brother had tormented her. He'd taken more than a few beatings for defending her then too, until he learned how to outsmart his brother.

"I'm sorry" she said, tears starting to fall.

He pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair "Hey come on" he said "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you" he told her "I had a word with Klienman, I'll have another"

"It's too late" she sniffled into his t shirt.

"It's never too late" he lifted her head, wiping away her tears "You're staying with me until this is sorted"

"No" she said, pulling away "I'll be fine"

"It's not up for discussion" he said, sounding like their father "It's that or I call dad?"

"I'll pack a bag" she conceded, she was actually pleased that he wanted her to go with him, she felt safe around him, he'd never let her down yet.

"Thought so" he smiled at her.

…...

Don tried to get comfortable on the sofa, his body ached after a bad nights sleep. Sam was still asleep in his bed, he'd brushed aside all her objections of taking his bed. He threw his hands across his eyes, two weeks was up tomorrow, and he knew that the lack of sleep wasn't just down to the ache in his ribs and head.

He stood and padded to the bathroom, undressing and stepping into the shower, inspecting the damage. He had bruising round his rib cage to his back, his face was slightly swollen and his knuckles scraped and bruised. He shrugged, he'd had worse.

Coming out of the bathroom he met Sam.

"You look like shit" she said.

"Thanks sis" he replied, heading for his bedroom "I have something I need to do today" he told her "But you'll be safe here, you remember were my spare gun is right? Just in case?"

"You're going to work?" she said "Like that?"

"No, I'm not" he said "I'm taking a road trip"

"The owner of the bra?" her eyes twinkled, a Flack trait he thought, generally they bounced back pretty quick "I'm going to work" she said "I'll be safe there"

"You sure?" he looked doubtful.

"It's a police station" she told him "If a whole bunch of cops can't keep me safe, then I'm screwed anyway"

"Probably a good idea" he pondered, it was better than her being alone "I'll drop you off, stay there until I pick you up"

"You sound like dad" she scoffed.

"Thanks" he said dryly, closing his bedroom door.

…...


	11. Chapter 10

**Sharp**

Chapter 9

Kate held the rifle, it felt more like a part of her, like she was in control, and she was breathing.

"That's it" Gibbs encouraged. The paper target moved along the line in the breeze "Follow it" he said, Gibbs had told her that like a true suspect, the paper one would move at will with the wind, there would be no telling where and when it would move.

She calculated the wind speed and distance. She had covered this in her initial training, but the nights poring over charts and at the range with Ziva were paying off. Kate squeezed the trigger. She hit the red target, square in the chest, twice, leaving the black one undamaged completely.

"You just got the bad guy" Gibbs told her with a smile "Good job, bonus that your hostage is still standing"

"It's about time" she said, straightening and disarming the rifle "I go home tomorrow"

"Oh I had no doubt" Gibbs smiled at her "Bo wouldn't have sent you to me if you couldn't do it"

They walked back to the car, seeing Tony and Ziva pull up beside it.

"Boss?!" Tony said "We got a dead petty officer, and Abby's pissed you're not answering your cell"

"You got my gear?" he asked.

"Of course" Tony smiled "Is supercop coming too?"

"No" Gibbs said "You can take her back to the Navy Yard, get McGee out here on the double, Ziva, with me"

He jumped into the car as Tony reluctantly got out "Well done Kate" Gibbs told her "Tell Bo I'm savin' that bottle for his visit"

And he was gone, she stood looking at Tony through the cloud of dust left behind. He smiled at her, opening the car door.

"After you" he said.

He chatted and flirted on the way back to the Navy Yard, and Kate gave polite but distant answers, now it was time to go home, now that she'd earned Gibbs approval and therefore Bo's, she had nothing else to occupy her mind, and as attractive and funny as he was, Tony DiNozzo wasn't gonna do it.

…...

Kate ignored her cell, she'd said she _might_ go out for a farewell lunch and then drinks with DiNozzo and the others, but she really didn't feel like it, at all. The past couple of weeks were catching up and despite her relief at living up to Gibbs expectations, she felt flat.

It rang again, and again. She thought about how events in the last few months had changed her, how she probably would have gone out with them, and fallen into bed with DiNozzo. He was her type, he was funny and she did find him attractive. But since Jonesey, since Flack, things were different. _She_ was different, he might be attractive but...

"Damn it!" she swore as her phone rang again, she snapped it open "DiNozzo, I told you I'm packing..."

"Who the hell is DiNozzo?" a voice said, she looked at the display, she hadn't checked before she opened it.

"Flack?" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied, and he sounded annoyed.

"Oh, um how are you?" she said, mentally kicking herself, she could have thought of something better than that!

"Cold" he answered "Can you open the damn door?!"

"Door?" she said, looking at the motel room door.

"The big wooden thing that fills the space in the wall?!" he sounded exasperated.

"Oh right" she jumped off the bed "The door" _Wow_, she thought, _I'm on fire today. _

She opened the door, frowning, there was no one there. Looking along the other room doors she saw him at another door, shoulders hunched.

"Hey!" she called, he turned looking confused, she felt sick "Why are you over there?"

"Damn idiot at reception" he huffed "Gave me the wrong room number obviously" he'd just about reached her.

"They just gave out my information?" she asked, a little annoyed herself.

He held up his badge, _oh look_, she thought, _smug smile time!_ "Misappropriation of police resources" he told her.

"Huh" she frowned "What are you doing here?"

"I've already told you" he waited for her to step into the room "I miss you"

"I come home tomorrow" she said not moving.

He shrugged "I wanted to see you today"

"Impatient" she scoffed.

"And cold!" he said again "Can I come in? Please?! I didn't drive four hours to freeze on a motel room step"

She stepped back and let him in, closing the door behind them "What _did_ you drive four hours for?" she asked.

"Who's DiNozzo?" he asked, ignoring her.

"A Navy Guy" she answered, she watched him pace around the room, noting the swelling and sight bruising to his face.

"And?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"And what?" she replied, sitting on the bed, her back against the head board.

"Why were you expecting a call from him?" he demanded.

"He wants me to go out" she said, watching as he resumed his pacing.

"Oh he does huh?" he said, leaning against the wall "Are you going?"

"So you drove four hours to interrogate me?" she asked.

"Just answer me" he said through gritted teeth.

"I can see why you made 1st grade" she commented "You're pretty good"

"Are you going?" he ignored her again.

She looked at him, stretching her legs, catching him watching the movement.

"I don't know" she answered, the pacing resumed. He settled into a chair to the side of the bed, she rolled onto her side, facing him.

"Could you put some clothes on?" he said "It's kinda distracting"

She wore a long t shirt and underwear. She had no intention of going out, but she wasn't telling him that, yet.

"You've seen it all before" she pointed out.

"Exactly" he stood again, pacing "I know what I'm missing"

"Oh" she sat up again "So you drove four hours for sex? Couldn't you have just called up an old flame? Sure the redhead would have obliged"

"You really don't like Taylor do you?" he asked.

"You really don't like DiNozzo do you?" she returned.

"No I don't" he admitted "I don't know the guy, but no I don't"

"Jealous?" she asked.

"Yes" he told her "You're damn right I am, I came down here to..." he'd started, all he had to do was spit it out, whatever _it_ was.

She smiled at him, jealousy was a good sign, she was jealous as hell of Taylor.

"Yes, do tell me" she leaned back against the headboard again "Exactly _why_ did you come down here?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about you" he said, suddenly still "And I need to know if I've screwed this up"

"Oh" she hadn't expected him to be so direct.

"Have I?" the pacing started again "Kate, you're killing me here!"

She started to laugh.

"Oh great" he stood hands on hips, glaring at her "I tell you I'm falling in love with you and you laugh at me, wow, talk about destroying my ego"

The laughing stopped abruptly and she stared at him, she didn't know quite how to recover from that one.

"I guess I can blow my date off with a hot Navy guy for you" she said.

"Oh no" he said "You don't get to do that Kate, you don't get to hide behind sarcasm, that's my job"

"No" she stood up, slightly shaky, but she approached him "I think your job is making me feel like I've never felt before, making me laugh, making me mad, making me happy" she stopped in front of him, putting her hands on his chest "You know what else I think?" she asked.

"What?" he held her eye contact.

"That you're _way_ overdressed for this conversation" she stepped closer, her hands going around the back of his neck, she pulled him down and kissed him.

…...


	12. Chapter 11

**Sharp**

Chapter 11

Kate pulled his shirt over his head, gasping and taking a step back as she saw the bruises.

"What happened?" she said, running her fingers over them lightly.

"I interrupted two guys trying to intimidate my sister" he said, letting out a shaky breath at her touch "They weren't impressed"

"On your own?" she frowned.

"I had to stop them" he explained "She's my little sister"

"Does it hurt?" she was now running her fingers across his face, noticing the bruises and cuts she'd missed earlier.

He smiled trying to shrug it off "Not too.." he paused, changing his mind "Like hell" he admitted.

"You idiot" she chided gently "Just 'cos I call you Batman don't mean you _are"_

"Every day I see what some men can do to women, when it's someone I care about, getting hurt doesn't come into it. I've always thought that men should protect women, I know how it sounds, it's just the way I am" he said.

"I know" she smiled "But you know what? I see that, and I wanna go shoot those guys, for hurting _you_. It's not about men protecting women, it's about protecting who you care about, about keeping the people important to you safe"

"Exactly" he said, kissing her softly "I know I over reacted before, it scared me. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you"

"Just forget it" she said "I've been a bit of a stubborn bitch about it all"

"You stubborn?" he teased "Never"

"Oh and here comes Mr Sarcastic" she laughed.

"Where?" he looked around theatrically "Is he another hot Navy Guy? I'll kick his ass too"

"Oh shush" she said "Are you wagging? New Yorkers stopped killing each other?"

"I'm on vacation" he said with a wry smile "Until Monday anyway"

"You, vacation?" she asked, shocked.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he raised his eyebrows "I _am_ entitled to one you know!"

"I know" she said "It's just weird" she sat back on the bed and he sat opposite her, taking hold of her hand.

"Yeah, and someone always manages to ruin it" he huffed.

"I thought Sam was doing OK now" she said as he laid his head on her stomach, she stroked his hair gently.

"She is" he said, his voice low "These guys are from her past, I always told her it's come back to bite her in the ass"

"She OK though?" Kate asked.

"She's staying at my place" he told her "Until I can sort it out, she works at the precinct so she's there now, I have to go back tonight"

"I might drive back tonight" she said "I was gonna wait until tomorrow, but I might follow you up"

"You can go in front" he started to laugh gently "Just in case"

"Hey!" she objected "That guy hit _me_! I'm a good driver!"

"Sure you are" he rolled his eyes "Tell me, where's your car again?!"

"You're not funny" she sulked.

"Yeah" he sat up and grinned at her "I so am"

"I see a beating hasn't knocked any sense into you" she said dryly.

"I beat up on them actually" he said, feigning disapproval.

"Sure you did, tough guy" she laughed, as he kissed her.

"You're mean, you know that?" he laughed back "A lot of guys wouldn't take this abuse you know"

"Abuse!" she snorted "I haven't even _started_ yet"

"Oh yeah?!" he pushed her down on the bed, leaning over her "Well maybe I need to remind you of a few things huh?!"

"Oh like what?" she said, humour through her tone as she mocked his Queens accent.

"Oh takin' the piss now, posh girl?!" he laughed, referring to the fact she didn't have much of a New York accent, being brought up by English parents in the suburbs of New York, her accent was a mixture, she could sound New York with the best of them, but generally it wasn't really any kind of accent. It had led to some ribbing from high school onwards.

"Yeah" she said, grinning at him "Get used to it"

"You definitely need some reminders" he said, gently pinning her wrists at her sides.

"Oh like what?" she tried to keep her voice level and failed.

"Like how I make you feel" he kissed her neck softly, where he knew he would get the reaction he wanted.

"So doesn't hurt _too_ much then?" she gave him a coy grin.

"Nothing some tylanol won't fix" he grinned back "Just be gentle with me"

…...

Don limped over to answer his door, as much as he had enjoyed yesterday, he was paying for it now.

"You're such a drama queen" Sam teased him from the kitchen.

"That couch is damned uncomfortable when you're 6ft 2" he moaned.

"Oh stop whining" Sam said "You insisted I take the bed"

"I may have to rethink that" he said, opening the door "Hey babe" he greeted Kate, kissing her.

"Hi" she replied shyly, stepping hesitantly through the door.

"Kate, this is my sister Sam" he introduced them "Sam, this is Kate" he watched as Sam wiped her hand on a tea towel he'd forgotten he owned and she and Kate shook hands.

"Hi" said Kate.

"The owner of the bra I presume?" Sam said, laughing.

Kate looked at Don, raising her eyebrows.

"You uh, left it in the bathroom" he muttered "Sam saw it"

"Oh" Kate said, it seemed to be becoming her catch phrase.

"Sorry for breaking him" Sam nodded towards Don "But he does insist on being a knight in shining armour"

Kate laughed, they were very alike she noticed, Don and Sam, in mannerisms as well as looks "More like a smart ass in tin foil" she said.

Sam laughed, and catching Don's expression laughed more "I like her" she told him "She's got you figured out"

"Oh good" Don mumbled "Ganging up on me, great"

Both women laughed as he retreated to the sofa, flicking through the channels to find the Rangers game.

"You like a glass of wine?" Sam asked Kate "Don tells me you're a cop too?"

"Please" Kate nodded "And yeah, I'm with the ESU firearms"

"Tough job" Sam said pouring her some wine, they chatted easily as Don watched the game, or pretended to. He listened in, catching the odd sentence, making sure Sam wasn't revealing too much about his childhood. He relaxed slightly, they seemed to be getting on OK, both of them could be firey, and he'd been, well nervous about introducing them, but they seemed to have a common theme going.

"When you two have quite finished discussing my faults and failings" he said "Are we gonna eat soon?"

"It tastes better when it's cooked" Sam replied dryly.

"I'm starving" he complained.

"You're always starving" Kate commented.

"Humph" he said, sinking lower on the sofa and turning his attention back to the game. But he was smiling.

…...


	13. Chapter 12

**Sharp**

Chapter 12

"Thank you Donnie" Sam reached up and hugged him "I love you"

"Any time Sam" he said "You know that, I love you too"

"We been through some shit huh?" she said pulling away "Me and you"

"We have" he agreed, thinking that he finally had his sister back, the one he'd loved through it all.

She went around her apartment, flicking switches back on, opening curtains.

"You've always been there for me" she said "Even when Dad wasn't, even when he couldn't take any more"

"He does love you Sam" he said "Maybe you should make the first move, you know how pig headed he is"

"You gotta get it from somewhere right?" she teased lightly "Maybe I'll call him"

"You should" he leaned a hip against the wall "I've told him you're good now, that you have a steady job. But I also told him that you are who you are, that he can't control you, he's got to let you be who you are"

"That's what I'm scared of" she admitted "That he won't _like_ who I am. It's easy for you, he got what he wanted with you, you are so like him in a lot of ways, and the path you wanted was what he wanted too"

"I would have done it anyway" he told her "Even if that's _not_ what Dad wanted. He wants me to go for promotion, he wants me to do better than he did. Not be the son of a legend, but _be_ the legend. I love him, and he inspired me to do what I do Sam, no doubt about that, it's all I wanted. But he still wants more for me, for all of us. Patrick doesn't have it easy either" he referred to their brother.

"Poor Dad" Sam sighed "I bet he tells people he only has one kid"

"I doubt that" Don smiled "He loves us all, don't you start on the me being Dad's favourite thing, I'm _Mom's_ favourite don't forget, and you, you were a Daddy's girl"

He laughed, it wasn't strictly true, his mother hadn't played favourites, she'd once told him that it seemed that way because he was the one she didn't need to worry about.

"I miss him" she said.

"Then do something about it" he stood up "I gotta get back"

"Hmmmm" Sam's expression changed to humour "Kate waiting for you?"

He gave her a grin "I got my bed back" he said "I intend to use it"

"Too much information" Sam held up a hand "I hope she knows how lucky she is, being with you"

"She's great" he replied, dodging the compliment.

"She is" Sam agreed "Don't screw it up Don"

"I don't want to" he said "I like where this is going"

"And where's that?" Sam raised her eyebrows "Do I need to buy a hat?"

"One step at a time" he said, laughing.

"Thanks for rescuing me, again" Sam said "And sorry for cramping your style with Kate"

"Well with those jokers now behind bars, and Klienman warned off, you'll be fine" he frowned as he said it.

"Who ya tryin' to convince there?" she teased.

"I'm going" he said heading towards the door "Lock the door"

"I will!" she said "Go on, go have a love life"

"Thanks" he smiled and they hugged again briefly "You call me tomorrow"

"OK! OK!" she pushed him out the door "Go!"

…...

"Hey babe" the line was bad, Kate could barely hear him, but she didn't need to, the sirens in the background of loudspeaker told her what she needed to know.

"You gotta work?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" he pulled a face "The people of New York won't stop killin' each other"

"Damned inconsiderate" she said, the line cleared a little.

"I know right?" he laughed "I was onto a sure thing tonight too"

"Oh you were?" she said, laughing "Be sure to give her my regards"

"Shut up" he said, humour in his tone "I was hoping, that if this doesn't take all night..." he stopped, hoping she'd get the hint.

"You still got that key to my place?" she asked, knowing exactly what he was asking.

"Yeah" he smiled to himself.

"Use it" she told him.

"I'll see you later" he told her "And don't be wearing those pyjama things" he cancelled the call, pulling up next to a cruiser outside an apartment block.

He spoke to the first responder, jotting notes on his pad in the tiny apartment. The smell was awful, the body had been there at least a week.

"What we got?" he looked round as Danny came in.

"A dead guy" he said his face dead pan.

"Really? And I thought you'd changed your aftershave, damn it stinks" Danny looked at him, his expression humour. He liked this version of Flack, his friend was back, they bounced off each other like this, it made the job easier.

"Hey I've smelled that stuff _you_ call aftershave, Lindsay must need a hazchem suit to get near you" Don told him, cracking a smile.

"Don't diss the aftershave" Danny told him "It's better than some of the stuff I end up covered in"

"That" Don pointed his pen at him "Is very true. Apartment is registered to a Damien Brooks, drivers licence is in the wallet but his face is too far gone for a positive ID"

Danny leaned over the body, looking closely "Mac's on his way" he said "I think I got him outta bed"

"Mac in bed?" Don said "Wonders will never cease"

"I know" Danny sounded distracted "I got stab wounds here" he pointed and Don leaned down to look closer "Two, both into the neck, the sloughing tissue was hiding it. Very neat. No blood though, bled out somewhere else"

"Detectives?" a uniformed officer called from a doorway, they stood, following her.

She indicated to the bathroom, there was a pool of blood in the bath and spatter up the walls.

"I think we got our primary crime scene" Danny said, looking around "Arterial spray up there and across the walls"

"I'll say" Don stared at the blood, it was everywhere "Crime of passion?"

"I don't know" Danny frowned "The stab wounds are precise, and from the spatter pattern, I'd say the vic was lying in the tub, but there's no water mixed with the blood"

"So he was lying in the bath, fully clothed with no water in it?" Don asked "Why?"

"That's what we're here to find out" Mac spoke from behind them.

And they were off, investigating another homicide, gathering evidence, canvassing the hallways. It was what they did, how they lived.

…...


	14. Epilogue

**Sharp**

A/N – Once again thank you to my faithful reviewer – nice to know someone's enjoying the story :)

Epilogue

_A few weeks later_

"So you drag me out here, in the freezing cold" Kate looked up, holding her hand out, catching the first few flakes that fell "Oh and the snow too, whatd'ya want Flack?"

"Stop being so grumpy" he teased her "I've got something to show you"

"I'm not being grumpy" she sniffed "I'm being sensible, we both got a whole weekend off, like all weekend, which never happens. When I go back on active after doing the sniper exam, I'll be working odd hours again. And instead of spending the time in bed, where I might add, it's warm, you wanna take a walk in the snow?"

"It's romantic" he grinned, pulling her closer "Stop whining, we can spend the _rest_ of the weekend in bed, I have no objection to that, at all"

"Romantic?!" she stopped and stared at him "Since when do you do romantic?"

"I can do romantic" he said, pulling her by the arm to start walking again "I brought you wine and chocolates yesterday"

"_You_ ate most of them" she laughed, taking his hand. It was true, he wasn't into big romantic gestures, but he didn't need to be. He did little things, held open doors, carried heavy things, insisted on picking her up from work when it was late, those were the things that mattered.

He laughed "Yeah, true, they were nice. But still, it shows I can be romantic"

"I gotta tell ya" she smirked "Ordering me to 'Get your ass in the bedroom now', is _not_ considered romantic"

He smirked back "Works though right?" he raised an eyebrow at her "Every time"

She tucked her arm into his as they turned off through Central Park "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I told you, I got something to show you" he grinned.

"Ya know" she laughed "A lot of men have been arrested for saying that to a woman and leading them into central park"

"You should be so lucky" he chuckled.

"I _am_ that lucky, and sometimes I can't believe how much" she smiled at him. The look on her face made his stomach flip. He stopped pulling her towards him and kissing her.

"Oh, I'm the lucky one" he said, his eyes meaning it.

"And don't you forget it, I don't" she murmured.

"I don't intend to" he said, releasing her so they could walk again "But I have to agree, you're a lucky woman"

"Modesty, one of your shining qualities" she joked.

…...

They stopped on the street, with black railings around low windows, steps led up to a door. He led her up the steps, fishing some keys out of his pocket.

"What are you...?" she asked, confused.

"Sssh" he said, a sly smile on his lips "Be patient"

They went through the door, and he closed it behind them. The hallway of the townhouse was huge, doors flung back revealed rooms to left and right.

"What do you think?" he asked quietly, not looking directly at her.

"It's a …... hallway" she said, giving him an odd look.

"How'dya like it to be _our_ hallway?" he asked, still avoiding eye contact.

"Ours?" she looked taken aback "As in me and you? Living together?"

"Well, yeah" he chanced a look at her face, the expression was hard to read, somewhere between surprise and …. happy? "Seeing as since Sam went home, I spend most of my spare time at your place anyway, my place is turning into an expensive storage area. I thought, maybe, make it official?"

"Do I have to decide right now?" she frowned, catching the look of disappointment on his face she took his hand "No!" she said "I mean yes, oh God" she stopped, she wasn't getting this right at all. She took a deep breath.

"What I meant is" she pulled his hand so he looked at her "Yes, I think moving in together is an …... amazing idea. But can I see the rest of this place before we decide to move _here_?"

He smiled "Go ahead"

She didn't move "I'm sorry" she sighed "I screwed that right up didn't I? I'm not very good at all this"

He looked at her "All what?"

"All this relationship and love stuff" she said "I always manage to say exactly the wrong thing"

"I'm getting used to it" he laughed, leading the way through one of the doors "Lounge" he pointed through an archway "And kitchen"

"It's huge!" she said, the guard was down, he was getting used to that too, she had started letting her guard down more and more when they were alone, the more he saw, the more he liked.

"Two bedrooms through there" he said "One en-suite, so I don't have to fight you for the shower"

"We didn't fight for the shower this morning" she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We can't do _that _every morning getting ready for work" he said, kissing her forehead "As much as I might want to"

"Spoilsport" she said, turning around, he kept his arms around her and she rested hers lightly on top of his "I love this place"

"So that's a yes then?" he said in her ear.

"Yeah" she confirmed "But, how much is it? Can we afford it?"

"Don't freak out" he warned "It's for rental with an option to buy in three years, I thought if we're still here in three years, it might be something to think about. So the rents a bit cheaper, it's less than our combined rent on two apartments"

"Huh" she didn't move. Kate barely thought three days into the future, never mind three years. It was a huge commitment renting somewhere together, but one she wanted to do "I guess if I can stand your snoring for three years, and you can stand my bitching, we could think about it"

"Good" he hugged her close "I'll call the agent on Monday, this place is popular, but he's an old acquaintance, he's holding it until Monday"

…...

She lay with her head on his stomach, he was stretched across her couch, legs on the coffee table, watching a hockey match, she dozed.

"Damn it!" he swore as a shot was missed, looking down as she stirred. He'd switched channels when she'd fallen asleep.

"Sssh" she said, not opening her eyes "If we're gonna live together, you gotta learn not to talk while I'm sleeping"

His body moved as he laughed, he stroked her hair "Sorry babe"

"Hmmmm" she sighed "I'm awake now, what time is it?"

"Seven thirty" he replied.

"We gonna eat soon?" she yawned, still reluctant to open her eyes.

"You gonna cook?" he asked, a teasing side to his tone.

"If you want" she said "You finish watching this"

She frowned as he clicked the TV off "There's something I gotta say first" he said, pushing her gently back down as she made to sit up "No, stay there"

"What's wrong?" she asked, her tone worried.

"I gotta say this, I want to tell you. Please just hear me out?" he asked.

"OK" she replied, but she was worried, scared that he'd changed his mind, that he thought things were going too fast. They'd been together over six months, and yeah, it might be a little quick, but it felt right.

"The morning Jess died, my life changed, _I_ changed. I woke up that morning and went to work and everything was great. I had a good reputation for doing the job I loved, a wonderful woman in my life, great colleagues and friends. Life was looking good. That night I went home and I had nothing. Jess was dead, my best friend was fighting for his life and I'd killed someone in cold blood" he paused "It took me a long time to come back from that, to start seeing things clearly again. I watched Danny struggle with his pain, and I struggled with mine. I wanted to help him, to be there, but I wasn't. That felt bad, I was struggling with everything, I couldn't even face walking into work, knowing Jess wasn't there, knowing everyone looked to me with sympathy on their face after what I'd done. But I'd do it again, I realised that when Sam was threatened, if someone hurts someone I love, I hit back, it's who I am"

"I know that" she said quietly.

"I know there's going to be times when I smother you, when I get too over protective, I need you to tell me Kate, to tell me when I'm smothering you"

"If you hear the words 'You're smothering me'" she said "Then hold the pillow over my face tighter"

He gave a small laugh, they often joked or used sarcasm, but it had it's place, sometimes it let them say what they needed to without feeling exposed.

"I don't want to screw this up" he said "I don't want you to feel unhappy because of me"

She ignored his request to stay where she was, sitting up and turning around she looked at him.

"Even when you were freaking out over my accident" she said "I wasn't unhappy because of that, I didn't feel smothered. I was scared you were walking away. My parents, _they_ smother me, being so far away, conversations with my mom usually consist of her asking me to either get a 'good husband' to look after me, so I don't _have_ to work, or start working in a flower shop" she rolled her eyes "But you worry, I get that. You're not the type to wear your heart on your sleeve, I get that too. We'll work it out, I'm not exactly gonna be jumping for joy when you limp in having had the crap beaten out of you. We both know the risks of the job Don, we both know what might happen"

"I want to do this right" he said.

"We will" she assured him "We _are_. Now what do you want to eat? _I'm _hungry, so I'm very surprised that you're not complaining about needing to be fed"

He laughed "What can we have?" relaxing again.

"Anything" she stepped over him, standing up "When you've been to the store to buy it. I have half a bag of salad and a yoghurt. Need to go grocery shopping"

He stood, folding his hands over his chest "I expect better service than this when we live together" he smirked.

"You want your dinner on the table and your slippers warming by the fire" she pointed at him "You picked the wrong girl buddy"

"I don't wear slippers" he laughed now, pulling his shoes on and checking his jacket for his wallet "What shall I get?"

"Whatever" she replied "Surprise me, and by surprise me, I mean not steak" she told him.

"OK" he rolled his eyes "Dinner, not steak. You want anything else?"

"No I don't think so" she stuck her head into a cupboard "Oh, maybe milk and bread, and something for breakfast. Not..."

"Steak!" he replied "I get the hint, you're bored of steak"

They both laughed as he kissed her before heading out.

…...


End file.
